United Sovereign Federation
- Union of Communist Republics - World United Nations |forumurl = http://usfn.freeforums.org/ |joinurl = http://usfn.freeforums.org/incoming-members-f12.html |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/usf |ircchannel = #USF |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = March 20th, 2011 |totalnations = 51 |totalstrength = 303,373 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 5,948 |totalnukes = 41 |rank = 144 |score = 1.85 }} The United Sovereign Federation The United Sovereign Federation (USF) is built upon the principals of a democratic-republic. The core values of the United Sovereign Federation are peace, liberty, and justice. USF's goal is to spread peace throughout Cyber Nations to let all nations have a chance to grow economically. It was founded by SirTy15 on January 20, 2011. The government of the USF consists of 2 Co-Presidents, 2 Co-Vice Presidents, Senior Commander, External & Internal Commander, and Security Commander. Constitution Preamble We the brothers of the United Sovereign Federation, are unified under peace, liberty, and justice. Promoting peace, we come together as one to protect all. There is nothing the United Sovereign Federation cannot achieve without peace. Article I: Government (Jan 20th, 2011) Section I: Co-Presidents 2 Co-Presidents shall be the Head of State of the United Sovereign Federation. The Co-Presidents will lead the United Sovereign Federation's government. The Co-Presidents will serve until resignation or dismissal. United Sovereign Federation Co-Presidents are first in charge of the alliance. Section II: Co-Vice Presidents 2 Co-Vice Presidents will assist the Co-Presidents of their duties to the alliance. They shall also serve until resignation or dismissal. The Co-Vice Presidents are second in charge of the alliance. Section III: Security Officer The Security Officer is in charge of all military and peace keeping affairs. They are also responsible for managing all wars of the United Sovereign Federation. Nations seeking to go to war must receive permission from the Security Officer. Section IV: External Affairs Officer The External Affairs Officer is the official ambassador of the USF to other alliances; In charge of all diplomatic affairs. They will be also be responsible for approving and/or creating new treaties although all new treaties needs to be discussed with all other government members. Section V: Internal Affairs Officer(s) In charge of managing the internal affairs of the USF. Will initiate new recruits and mediate internal conflict within the alliance. Section VI: Recruiting Officer(s) Recruiting Officers will be in charge of recruiting new members into our alliance. Once they have recruited a new member into the United Sovereign Federation, they will be handed to the Internal Affairs Officer for further instruction. Section VII: Financial Affairs Officer In charge of the economy of the USF. Handles tech deals, trade circles, and any other financial matters; including internal and external matters. Section VIII: Voting and Election Rules *All Government Officials run until resignation or dismissal. *Members can vote for a new Official at anytime for any reason. *A ruler can not be officially elected as a Government Official unless they have received 2/3 of the total vote. *If the President doesn't wish to run for President for another term, he chooses another ruler to run in his place. *To be a Government Official, you must be me a member of the United Sovereign Federation for at least 3 months. *To be a Government Official, you must have casted your vote in the previous election. Section VIII.V: Constitution and Inactivity When other government officials aren't active, the current Co-Presidents have all authority until activity levels reach a higher level and go back to normal. Also all government officials must come to an agreement before any and all changes are made to the constitution. Article II: Defense and War (Jan 20th, 2011) Section IX: Offensive Attacks United Sovereign Federation members may only attack offensively under the permission of the current Senior Commander and the Security Commander. The USF promotes peace, and war is only allowed if the alliance comes under attack or there is sufficient reason to suspect that we will come under attack; under some circumstances offensive attacks are a necessary process. Aggression against any of our allies shall first be discussed through means of diplomatic terms before any means or war. Section X: Defensive Attacks Any nation within the alliance that is attacked, may respond with any military force that is deemed necessary to defend ones nation. Although it is recommended to come to a government official with the matter so we can handle the issue diplomatically. We will contact the leader of the attacking alliance first before any further action is taken. Any alliance that declares war on the USF, will be attacked defensively. Peace will not be declared until all attacks have stopped. After the end of the war, whether because of peace, victory, or defeat, a Non Aggression Pact will be signed between the alliances previously at war. Section XI: Nuclear Weapons Any member of the United Sovereign Federation is entitled to the right to own nuclear weapons. The use of nuclear weapons, in an offensive manner, is prohibited. Members may only use nuclear weapons following the current conditions, * When attacked. * When provoked to attack. * When war is declared on another alliance, offensively or defensively. * When war is declared on the USF. Article III: Membership (Jan 20th, 2011) Section XII: Current Members and the Code of Conduct All USF members must abide by the following terms: * Must respect all other members of the alliance. * Will not attack any other nation offensively, unless they receive permission from the Senior and Security Commanders. * Must not hold membership in another alliance. * Must always show their Alliance Affiliation as b'United Sovereign Federation'/b. * Will not provoke aggression to another nation or alliance without a legit reason. * Must give a 3 day notice upon leaving the alliance. * Must not be involved in any wars (Unless permitted to by Senior and Security Commander). All members must agree to uphold these requirements. Section XIII: Prospective Members Any nation interested in becoming a member of the United Sovereign Federation must accept and follow all the rules above. All nations are welcome to become part of the alliance, but as said must follow the requirements. Section XIV: Departing Members Any member of the USF is entitled to the right to resign from the alliance within a 3 day notice. A reason is not required, only the 3 day notice. Also, any member may return after departing but they must stay in the alliance or they will not be allowed to return. Signed-''' SirTy15, Founder, Creator, and first Co-President of the United Sovereign Federation. King Keaymo, Co-President. Sniper Joe, Co-Vice President. gundam21, Co-Vice President. Anbuassassin18, Internal Affairs Officer. Historic Events Treaties ''' Wars Treaties of the Imperial Order